Falling In Love
by Fletcher x
Summary: Izzie Taylor is in love with Dougie Poynter form McFLY. He doesn't know who she is. What happens when she meets him. Will she still love him or will she fall for somone else. Or will her best friend steal him from her? What will happen? Please R&R! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This is my second McFLY fanfiction! Hope you like it! I've three chapters written but I've only had time to type up cahpter one as I am busy preparing for McFLY's concert in the RDS Dublin on 11-11-08. I can't wait! It's my first McFLY concert but anyway that is enough about me! Enjoy! Please Review! Thanks! Peace out dudes! Niamh x_**

**Chapter One**

_Izzie Taylor is in love with Dougie Poynter form McFLY. He doesn't know who she is. What happens when she meets him. Will she still love him or will she fall for somone else. Or will her best friend steal him from her? What will happen to the lovely Isabelle Taylor?_

**Izzie's POV**

"Jesus Izzie hurry on! It's 6:30 am. Hurry on!" Bella screamed at me from the bottom of the stairs. I don't know what she is fussing about we don't have to leave until 7:45 am. She panics too much.

"Dougie is waiting." She bellowed again. Dougie where? With that thought I scrambled out of bed as fast as my tired legs could carry me and ran down the stairs. I'd do anything for Dougie Lee Poynter! He is my life! I love him!

Luckily I got down the stairs without tripping. I am extremely clumsy!

"Where is he?" I finally spitted out through a series of panting.

"Where is my Dougster?" I pressed again. I smoothed down my impossible bed head hair and crippled pyjamas. I tried to look graceful as I could which was so un-graceful as I am a total tomboy. Even a youngster my dad would joke to my mum "I could never complain that I didn't have a son because I've got our Belle." Belle short for Isabelle but the girls cal me 'Izzie' for short instead. My full name is Isabelle Christina Lucia Taylor. I am 19 years old but act like a five year old most if the time. I still watch Disney movies, My favourites "Sleeping Beauty." What? Disney movies rock!

Anyways. I scanned the room looking for Doug. My eye sight wasn't great. It was burry with fatigue and the bright kitchen light.

"Okay I am ready to meet him." I announced while smoothing my pyjamas top with my palm.

Bella laughed and slid a box of cherrios over the kitchen bar counter. There was a picture of McFLY on the front with something to do with 'Childline' written under it.

"There he's on the box." She grinned. Agh! I hate her! Ugh! She sucks!

"Dude you officially suck."

"Yup but I know what your like for getting ready so eat, then go showerand then get dressed. The train leaves at 8 sharp." She grinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Where's the milk?" She slid it over to where I was currently situated at the opposite side of the breakfast bar..

"Thanks. Can I've a bowl and spoon as well please."

"Here."

"Thanks."

After my bowl of cherrios, I headed up the stairs to have a shower.

I looked up at our McFly clock that we had received as a gift last Christmas from my mum. 711 am. I have plenty of time.

I walked into room. Well it was green, now I have a guitar wall, a McFLY wall, a memory wall that contains concert tickets, photos, post-its of random memories and etc and my milky way ceiling that I had designed to help me sleep. The stars even glowed in the dark!

I loved my room unlike my childhood room which was pink as I had to share with my sister. Just because I am a girl I was just expected to like pink! Ugh! I despise the colour. It was so stereotypical of my mother and robotic of my sister. Kate always wanted to be like everyone else. Me, I just wanted to be the total opposite of what people wanted me to be. I was a premier rebel.

Suddenly Haley was at my door. Great! I can use the shower now.

"Hey." She started.

"Hey."

"Tired."

"Oh yes, I'm drunk with fatigue."

"Oh for gods sake Iz! Stop being so smart! Use normal words!" I blame my mother for my big words. She's the one who sent me to speech and drama classes drom the age of four. I just read. Constantly.

"Yeah just because I know big words."

"Whatever I've gotta get changed and eat, I am famished." Right on quey her stomach rumbled. I had to laugh at first her statement and her stomach rumbling.

"Duty calls." She called on her way to he room.

"C'ya." I bellowed. I grabbed my strawberry and a towel and headed in for my shower. Better be quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I am not putting in a disclaimer. It's called fanFICTION for a reason!

"Come on Hales! You already had a breakfast!" Alex groaned as Haley was trying to choose a snack in the small mini shop in 'Kent Station'.

"But I'll be hungry later!" Haley whined back as if she was a six year old. They called me a baby. Hmpf!

"Alright, just hurry." Bella intervened. Obviously fed up of their whining.

'_Dublin passengers for 8:00 am train, can you please come to platform 5 to board the train. Thank you!' _A voice announced over the intercom system.

I picked up my luggage and headed towards the queue. The rest followed me.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Finally after four hours of talking about McFLY and all our memories based around them we finally arrived at 'Huston Station', Dublin. Only two whole days to McFLY in the RDS. Great this wait will seem like ten historical ages. But it'll be worth the wait! I'll see Dougie Poynter! The love of my life!

"So let's get a taxi to the hotel. There we can unpack and order room service. How does that sound" I questioned.

"Sounds good to me." Bella answered first.

"Yup. Or we could get pizza?" Hales pitched in.

"Or Chinese?" Alex added.

"Or all three." Bella smirked.

"It's settled then. Taxi!" I whistled and stuck my thumb out in a New Yorkish style. The other three looked at me in surprise and curiosity

"What? I've always wanted to do that." They all laughed at my explanation while getting into the taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked in a thick Dublin accent when we settled in the car.

"The Four Seasons by the RDS please," We sang in unision.

"Oh fancy. It might take awhile if that's okay?"

"Fine. What's all the commotion about?" I asked.

"Some celebrity british band are staying there. I can't remember their name. Em-"

"McFLY?" I shoot in immediately.

"Yeah. I think that's them. There staying in 'The Four Seasons' too. Do you know them?"

"Oh . . . . My . . . . . Harry!-" Haley shrieked. "Know them I've loved them since the first time I saw their video for 'Five Colours In Her Hair' in my aunt Anne's way back in 2004. That's why we are in Dublin. To go to their concert."

"Oh Holy God. Lucky you."

"Oh My! I am staying in the same hotel as Danny Jones!" Alex shook her head in disbelief!

"So were do ye come from?" The cabbie asked. Un-interested in our obsessions with McFLY

"Cork." Bella answered him.

"I fairly guessed. I knew by yours too accents." He replied while pointing to Bella and I.

"Is it really that proment?"

"Nah, I've just got a lot of experience,"

"Oh right."

The taxi finally indicated into the entrance of the hotel. Dougie Poynter was staying in the same hotel as me!

**AN: Please review. Thank you to '**_**bored2happyness**_**' for reviewing and putting this story on 'story alert'! It means a lot. Thank you! And to '**_**katerz15**_**' for putting it on 'story alert' also! Thank you! It meant a lot!**

_**Also saw McFLY and they were A M A Z I N G! Best concert I have ever been too!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Nope! Never! No disclaimer. Just look at the web site's name. FanFICTION! Duh! Don't know the meaning look up the dictionary, don't have a dictionary, look up . I refuse to put up a disclaimer. It only upsets me!**

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'd like to thank all my reviewers (you know who you are) for your great support and I'm going to dedicate this chapter to ye! I'd also like to apologize for taking so long to update. To be honest I haven't had the time. I'm sick and got a half day in school today and that's the only reason I'm updating today. Pray I'll get tomorrow off to update again..lol! Enjoy!_

**Izzie's POV**

"Izzie you ready to check in?" Bella asked me after paying the taxi man for one of the most anticipated car trips ever. I checked to see I had given all my luggage to the bellboy and that I had my converse over-the-shoulder bag with me. Check! I was ready.

"Yes, I'm ready." I grinned while skipping my way up the front steps of the hotel and through the way of the main foyer up to the reception desk. I stopped next to Alex who had the booking details in her hand for checking in.

"Next please!" The receptionist called in a posh tone. I had to smile. Imagine the amount of times she had called that and I can only imagine what her voice sounds like when shes off duty.

"Hi, I'm here to check in for two rooms. One under Taylor and the other under O'Neill." Alex politely announced. She was accustomed to checking into posh hotels and dealing with business people. Her dad was a top CEO for some American company so she was well adjusted to travelling.

"Oh yes. Will you be paying through cash or laser card ma'am?"

"Laser card, thank you." I watched as Alex slipped a golden laser card from her 'Roxy' purse. She had used it in many occasions in front of me but still it seizes to amaze me how regulary she used it. It wasn't a bother to her. If it was me, I'd probably have to think about it for ages and then after my decision of using the little plastic card, I'd worry emmensially. I guess she was acquainted with the high profile life style. I was middle class compared to her. I've had a happy life so far though so I can't complain.

"Enter your pin here please." The receptionist with thick black hair tied tightly back in a bun smiled as she passed the card reader machine over the desk. Alex typed in the pin quickly. She knew the code as well as I knew the lyrics to "Star Girl" and believe me when I say this, I know that song inside out from the lyrics to the instrumental to the three versions of the video - "Oh No!" - I loved that song.

"Okay ma'am here's your keys to both suites you'll be staying in rooms 382 and 354. Do you wish to book a table for dinner?"

I hesitated before I answered. "Em yes table for two under room 354 please."

"Okay that table is reserved. Anything I can help you with. A chauffeur maybe for a night out in the town?"

"Oh no thank you I'll think we'll be okay for the night."

"Okay anything else you need don't hesitate to call. Hope you enjoy your stay at The Four Seasons."

"We will, thank you."

"Come on Iz! We have a mini fridge to raid." Haley called.

"I'm coming darling." I bellowed back while chuckling. I had the worst English accent ever! I was Irish after all.

"Yes love."

"Capital capital capital!" Alex called copying the famous line out of the BBC's version of Pride and Prejudice. I had to laugh as Alex and I were obsessed since we first saw the mini series. I loved Jane Austen ever since.

Haley rushed towards the other elevator in the main foyer as Bella and Alex had jumped into the other elevator trying to get first dibs on rooms what they forget is that we have two suites. I plunged into the elevator laughing with Haley. I read the floor selections with the room numbers carefully. Ha! We were on the third floor! He-he! Room on the third floor. Hope it's what we asked for!

- BING! -

The elevators doors opened. Haley and I stepped out. Our luggage had already been taken by the bellboy so I decided to head straight down to the room while Haley got coke, wispas **(chocolate bar!) **and tayto **(crisps or chips)** for us in the vending machine. I ran as fast as I could down the hall to see where our rooms were situated. Next thing I knew I was on the floor. Somebody had knocked me down to the floor, while I was on my run. Typical of me. I always managed to be clumsily. I finally collected myself to look up to the person who had knocked me over. I was amazed to see who it was.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review, it means a lot! I'll update again as soon as I can, Niamh x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**AN: **Thanks to all 'hypermiko' again for being my number one reviewer. It meant a lot. Hope ye all enjoy this chapter. This is still kinda new to me so please excuse me for any spelling mistakes and stuff. Any questions just ask while reviewing or send me a message through my page. Thanks for reading the story so far and I hope you all like it! Enjoy the next chapter!_

**No! I am not putting in a disclaimer!**

**Izzie's POV**

"Shit." A man cursed. I refused to look up.

"You know sorry would be nice." I proclaimed still refusing to look up to see the strangers face.

"Arsehole." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry. I didn't see you coming. Sorry. Really I am sorry!" I finally gave in and looked up not to be rude and my mouth was wide open when I saw who it was. Holy Crap!

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you okay? I really am sorry." He questioned me.

"Your, y-your, your To-Tom Fletcher!" I finally spat out after realising how retarded I was probably looking to him. He was human after all!

"Yes I am. Your the first one to notice me." He laughed at his own personal joke. I didn't get it.

"Are you okay?" He asked again while holding out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand, jumped up and nodded my head in a reply. I was star struck. I looked around when I heard a someone hyperventilating. It was Haley. I motioned her forward to come next to me but she was frozen.

"Haley!" I aggrievedly called her. "Cop on." I gritted through my teeth.

"Sorry." She eventually replied and shaked her head. She probably thought she was hallucinating. I thought I was too until he helped me up. Oh Holy Jesus! I've touched Tom Fletcher's hand! I think I'm going to die. If I don't die now Bella more than likely kill me trying to rip my hand because Tom touched it.

Tom seemed quite amused by our reactions to meeting him.

"Tell you what-" Tom announced. "I've never ever done this before but you two seem nice so how 'bout you two and how ever else is staying with ye come down, after you're settled in your room of course, to our room '363' and hang out with us for awhile. Also don't eat we can order room service." He winked.

"Oh thank you but we couldn't accept that."

"Okay two things, me Tom please and 2.I insist you come and have dinner in our room."

"Are you sure? I mean don't you think the rest of the band might not like this arrangement."

"Oh please once we are getting dinner they'll be happy." He grinned.

"Thank you. My friend Bella will be delighted. Oh by the way my name is Isabelle Taylor and this is my friend Haley Murphy. Two others will be joining us. Bella and Alex are their names. Are sure that's okay?"

He just laughed at me.

"So how's your favourite?" He asked me.

"Dougie is her favourite." Haley answered for me. My cheeks were burning. Note to self, kill Haley later!

"Harry for her." I shoot back. Know she was red. Revenge was sweet.

"Cool." He grinned.

"Thanks again really I mean it."

"Oh for Gods sake Izzie, it's no bother. Stop thanking and apologizing so much."

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"Look Tom, that's Izzie's way. You could trip her and she'll apologize for falling. You get adjusted to it after awhile." Haley butted in. My face must be tomato red or brighter. My cheeks felt hotter than a sauna.

"I can see that." Tom smiled towards me. Now I must be turning blue.

"Okay let's not talk about Izzie." I muttered but they both were still looking at me. I turned around but now I could fell the stares against my back. I turned around again but with my head down.

"Oh look at the time. I've gotta run. Sorry. I'll see ye later?" Tom said.

"Yeah, yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks again."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Haley and I replied in unison. He ran towards the elevator. Saluting us by throwing his right hand up in the air as a wave.

- BING! -

He stepped in to the elevator and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

* * *

We both ran towards Alex and Bella's room. We had to tell them the news.

"You never guess who I just was talking to?" I asked Bella.

"Who? Bob Marley?"

"No. Guess again."

"Mary McAllesse."

"Nope but close. One last chance to guess?"

"Tom."

"Yes." I grinned.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed.

"Yeah and he has invited all of us down to their room later for dinner."

"Your joking."

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Holy fuck!"

"Yeah I know."

She started jumping in the stop for five minutes, continued with screams and then finishing with running around in circles.

"Okay pull it together now man. We need to be calm before we hang out with them." I announced by grabbing Bella and shaking her. She needed to cop the hell on.

"Eh Iz, we have to get ready and our crap is down in the room."

"Oh ya we better go. Call down to ours when your ready and we will head together then. Deal?"

"Deal." Alex grinned.

"Talk to later." Haley called.

"Bye." Bella bellowed back.

We shut the door from behind us. Then Haley and I headed down to our room.

**AN: **_Hope you liked it. Please review! I'll try and update as soon as possiable, Niamh x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

No disclaimer!

_**AN: **Okay hope ye all enjoy this cahpter when you are done please review to tell me what you think. It would really mean a lot!_

**Izzie's POV**

I decided to throw on my favourite Hurley tee that was white with Hurley printed across in red. I matched it with a pair of indigo skinny jeans and my red converse. I threw my hair up losely and put on a red billabong baseball cap over it. I grabbed my favourite plectrum and stuffed it into my pocket along with my ipod, money and my phone. I was ready to go. I didn't wear make up or really care what my hair looked like so I never took long to get dressed.

When I came out of the bathroon, I threw myself on Haley's bed. I gave her the kingsize bed and settled for the double bed as I was fairly insomniac.

Haley came out from the kitchen to see what the bang was I presummed. She had put on a pair of purple skinny jeans, a pair of purple vans and a white and black checked shirt. Her purple short hair was all styled with gel and her make up perfectly done as per usual. If I ever needed my make up down I'd ask Haley to do for me.

"Going Dougie style I see." I laughed.

"And you are going Harry style I see." She smiled.

"Ha! You like Harry and I love Dougie and your dressing like Dougie and I'm dressing like Harry. We're best fiends and their best friends. I think it's a sign!" I chuckled.

"Oh Izzie stop. I'm actually going to die." There was a knock on the door.

"While your dying I'll answer the door." She just stuck her tongue out at me as a reply. She was such a kid.

It was Alex and Bella. Alex was in a pair of blue denim boyfriend jeans matched with a black converse tee and a pair of black converse. Her black long curly hair was straightened and left down. Make up on and purse in her hand, she was ready to go. Bella on the other hand had a pair of grey skinny jeans on matched with blue pumps and a blue and black tartan billabong hoody. Like me she left her hair and face natural.

We decided since we were ready pretty fast we'd have a quick game of singstar to pass the time before we would head down to meet the lads.

Haley gave me the just un-packed play station console form her bag in her room to the front room. I easily set it up and started the game. Alex and Haley on the red mic and Bella and I on the blue mic. Bella always insisted the blue mic. Blue was her favourite colour and everything she owned had a bit of blue in it somewhere. Some girls obsesse with the colour pink, Bella obsessed over blue where as Haley obsessed over purple. I had many different favourite colours but green was number one. Alex loved the colours black and grey. We were all individual. From the way we dressed to the type of movies we liked. We were ourselfs. Oppisates. But great friends unlike most other people who I've meet in my life. Now days everybody seems to be robotic and cloned. Me, I'd do anything just to be different but more importantly to be me.

"Okay what do you wanna sing?" Alex asked us.

"Whatever we don't mind." Bella answered.

Haley started:

_'Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching Out for this girl,  
Who's out of this world.  
Believe me.'_

Alex joined in next:

_'She's got a boyfriend He drives me round the bend Cos he's 23 He's in the marines He'd kill me'_

Bella then cut in with her Haley Williams style voice:

_'But so many nights now I find myself thinking about her now.'_

Then I cut in with my alternative indie rock ballad voice:

_'Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league_

_But how can I win _

_She keeps draggin' me in and _

_I know I never will be good enough for her._

_No, no Never will be good enough for her.'_

After my solo we all joined in together. After singing Avril Lavinge's "I'm With You" and around another eight random tracks we decided to have a game of _Need For Speed_. We hooked up two more controllers and picked our cars.

"Yeah I'm winning!" Bella shrieked after making hundreds of fake car noise.

"Voom voom!" Alex mocked

"Yeah whatever I'm winning!" She grinned cheekily.

"Not anymore. I'm winning now!" I butted in. While they were busy mocking each other I concentrated on winning. Oh by the way I am extremally competitive.

"Player Three Izzie has won!" The game announced. I jumped up onto the coffee table and grabbed an ornament as if it was an Oscar and started proclaiming my Oscar speech.

"I'd like to thank God for always being there for me and myself as I rule-" Suddenly my speech was interrupted by an unfamiliar set of laughter. I jumped down off the coffee table to only trip on my own feet and land in a set of unfamiliar arms. I looked up to meet the strangers pair of emerald turquoise eyes. I was in Harry Judd's arms. I could hear Haley hyperventilating from were I was currently situated. Suddenly Harry stood me up again and patted me on my head.

"Nice speech." Dougie coughed obviously trying to hide his laughter. Oh My Lord Douglas Lee Poynter was in my hotel suite and talking to me! ME! Izzie Taylor. The weirdo who decided to learn how to play drums instead of taking Home Ec class like every other girl in her class. The girl who's never been kissed. The girl who was innorovobly in love with the person who was standing parrell to her. Dougie, the guy of her dreams, was only a hand stretch away but yet I stood there frozen unable to move.

"Em Izzie is it?" Harry questioned me. Obviously he could see my fascination and was helping me not to look like an idiot. Which I was looking like know. Leering like a vulchar at prey. Yet my prey seemed to be oblivious to the fact that I was transfixed with his presence. I had to snap out of my enchantment and come back to reality. I needed to reply before I looked like a complete twat.

"Yes it is and your Harry Judd." I replied sheepishly with a slight smile.

"So, what are you girls up to?" Danny asked.

"Well we just finished a game of Need For Speed. Wanna play?" I replied while rubbing my hand back and forth at my neck.

"Oh hell yeah!" Dougie shrieked while jumping over the couch and grabbing my controller from where I had been previously sitting.

"Who else is playing?" He questioned.

"I'm in." Alex declared.

"Me too." Bella agreed.

"Not forgeting me." Tom whinged.

"Oi, what about me?" Danny whined.

"Well Danny there is only four controllers. You'll have to wait boyo." Tom grinned.

"Or he could just help me." Bella smirked.

"Hey, I like you. What's your name?"

"Bella." She replied.

"Danny Jones. Team Bellanny. I like it." Danny smiled. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Well I think I'm gonna go out one the balcony." I apologized and exited. I needed fresh air. I grabbed my guitar on my way out. I unlocked the double glass doors and closed them behind me as I stepped over the threshold. I settled myself on the black wrought iron railings and fixed my guitar and started singing.

_'You're not a friend,  
It was all pretend,  
Your a liar,  
You killed my fire,  
I had so much life,  
Now I feel I need a knife,  
I'm sick of crying,  
My eyes are sore,  
I don't wanna hear from you anymore'_

My singing was interrupted by a cough. It was Danny.

"Jeez that was amazing. Did you write that yourself?"

"Yeah I did and no it's not good."

"No seriously it is and don't let anybody else tell you other wise. Izzie you have an amazing talent. Where did you learn to write lyrics like that?" He persisted.

"Em I didn't learn it from anywhere. I just started writing. I can't remember exactly when. But around the June after my 14th birthday."

"Jesus thats amazing. I hope your not depressed though. Are you?" Danny asked. Worry starring at me from his eyes.

"Eh no I haven't felt like that in a long time." I replied while looking at the stars.

Before anything else could be said Bella appeared at the door frame.

"We are heading down to the lads suite. You two coming?"

"Yes." I replied while jumping off the bars and placing my guitar in my hand so I could put it inside. I dropped my guitar in it's stand and headed out the door with the rest of the gang towards room 363.


End file.
